Time Is Running Out
by DistantCompany
Summary: One shot songfic-HIEIxBOTAN Hiei and Botan love each other, but they go their seperate ways. Now Botan is going to marry Koenma. Can Hiei stop her before time runs out?


**IMPORTANT: **(I guess it's important.) Hey everyone, it's me. I bet you were expecting me to update on Bitter Endings. Well, I'm working on the fifth chapter, but I'm in a bit of a tough spot. I'm trying to pull through, though, so I should update on that sometime soon.

Just to clear my head of it's clutter, I wrote this sonfic up today. It may not be the best thing, though. I wrote it up in 2 hours. sigh Not everything can be perfect, though.

Anyway, this is a little songfic about Hiei and Botan and their love. I don't know, they're my favorite 'couple' and I just had to write a fic about them.

What a coincidence that my favorite 'couple' are in a songfic with my favorite song. The song is, if you hadn't guessed it, Time Is Running Out, by Muse. I don't know if you have the cd or not, but if you don't I suggest you buy it. It's surprisingly good. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find this fic enjoyable without the music. The tunes just give it an extra something and adds to the drama. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH or any of it's wonderful characters. I don't own the band Muse or any of their wonderful songs. Did I do enough sucking up now?

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Hiei asked, noticing his friends constant fidgeting.

"Um, nothing, why do you ask?" Kurama answered, trying to avoid eye contact with Hiei.

"Don't lie to me, fox. Something's wrong and you're not telling me. What is it?" Hiei demanded, his temper rising with every word.

"I don't know if I should," Kurama stated. He looked over at Hiei who was glaring dangerously at him. "Ok, but you're not going to take this well. A month or so ago, I got an invitation to a wedding. The wedding is today at three, and I'm going."

"_That's_ what was wrong? A worthless wedding and here I was worried," Hiei sneered at his friend. "…….Wait……who's getting married?"

Kurama bowed his head and didn't say anything. He didn't want to be the one who had to break this to Hiei.

"Fox, tell me, who?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama stayed silent, not being able to bring himself to face his friend. Hiei leapt on him and began frantically shaking his shoulders. "Dammit, Kurama! Tell me, who?!" Hiei yelled in his face.

Kurama slowly raised his head to face Hiei. His eyes were full of pity as he broke the news. "Koenma and Botan," he stated softly.

"Botan?......" Hiei echoed, looking fazed. He shook his head. Not Botan. She couldn't go off with that pacifier sucking fool. Not _his _Botan.

"No, I won't let her," Hiei said to himself. He let go of Kurama and disappeared in a flash of black.

"Hiei, no! You can't, come back!" Kurama called after him, but it was too late. He was talking to the wind.

****

**_I think I'm drowning  
_****_Asphyxiated  
_****_I wanna break this spell  
_****_That you've created_**

****

**_You're something beautiful  
_****_A contradiction  
_****_I wanna play the game  
_****_I want the friction_**

Botan. That name sent shivers down his spine. They very thought of her made him become nervous and withdrawn. She was beautiful, stunning, an angel. He was cruel, cold, and ruthless. As unlikely as it seemed, he had fallen for her. It was as if her bubbly mood and sweet attitude had cast a spell over him.

He hadn't realized it at first. In the beginning, he only thought of her as a worthless ferry girl. She helped out Yusuke and the others, never really paying attention to him, and he had never really paid attention to her.

It had stayed that way for awhile, neither of them noticing each other. Oh, they acknowledge each other, of course, they knew that the other existed, but they were a moot point. Not really part of they're everyday life.

Then one day he had looked at her. Really looked at her for who she was. She wasn't just a ferry girl that tagged along on missions. She was a happy, energetic person and nothing could get her down, and he admired that. He didn't know why, most people who acted that way pissed him off beyond belief. She had a certain charm to her, though.

Somehow she had pulled at his heart, slowly melting the shell of ice surrounding it. He, himself, had changed her as well.

She had at first thought he was a villain, a cold corrupt rough. She never had thought of him as anything more. Then she watched as his hard exterior started to fall apart as he showed care for his sister. His honor and sense of respect had thrown her into a roller coaster of sensations until the day came that she realized, she loved him.

They had confessed their feelings for each other one rainy afternoon, not knowing what to expect form the other. It was awkward for both of them, but he had finally worked up the courage and had pulled her in close to him and told her he loved her. She returned his feelings and they had shared a passionate kiss full of love under the rain.

They were both happy, but they knew they couldn't stay that way. They were too different, and they had broken it apart. He went to the demon world to become stronger, and she had gone to the spirit world to ferry lost spirits.

He ran down the path in the woods blindly as he tried to make sense of his emotions. He told himself he didn't love her anymore. He had blocked her out of his mind. Even the few scarce times that he had remembered her, he didn't feel anything towards her anymore. So why was he so upset that she was marrying someone else other then him. They had both chosen it this way. Or had they.

It was more forced if anything. They had still cared a great amount for each other when they went their separate ways.

He stopped under a large tree, collecting his thoughts. He remembered the times they had spent together, the kiss they had shared, the feeling that he was finally happy when he was with her. He still loved her.

****

**_You will be the death of me  
_****_Yeah, you will be the death of me_**

He made up his mind. He would go to the wedding and see if she still felt the same way about him. Maybe he could stop the wedding if she did, and if she didn't. Well, at least he had tried before he was too late. He had suffered losing people before; it wasn't anything new to him.

He shot off in the direction of the spirit world, praying that there was enough time to stop her. He sighed as he ran. 'She's going to be the death of me,' he thought with a smirk.

****

**_Bury it  
_****_I won't let you bury it  
_****_I won't let you smother it  
_****_I won't let you murder it_**

****

****He began running but stopped. What if she really didn't care for him anymore? What if she truly loved, Koenma? He couldn't stand the embarrassment and heartbreak if she told him that she had moved on.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let her push aside her feelings for him. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. He wouldn't let her keep their love quiet anymore. His feeling wouldn't be slaughtered, not this time.

**_Our time is running out  
_****_Our time is running out  
_****_You can't push it underground  
_****_You can't stop it screaming out_**

Hiei shot past people, trees, and buildings as he made his way towards spirit world. He had to get their soon. Kurama had said that the wedding was at three, but what time was it now? He stopped briefly and looked at a clock that was hanging from a small building that he had past. 2:45?!

Fifteen minutes wasn't a lot of time, but that was where his speed came in. He moved faster then the human eye could see. He felt every step he took was more important then the last. He was going to get to her. He had to, but he was running out of time.

****

**_I wanted freedom  
_****_Bound and restricted  
_****_I tried to give you up  
_****_But I'm addicted_**

****

**_Now that you know I'm trapped   
_****_Sense of elation  
_****_You'd never dream of   
_****_Breaking this fixation_**

****

She sighed as she modeled herself in the mirror. Her white gown fit her wonderfully and she knew she looked drop dead gorgeous. She was going to marry Koenma today and she was excited, but something kept tugging on her heart.

She knew what it was, though. It was him. She had tried to forget him, she had tried to move on, but she just couldn't. She thought she had moved on, though.

After they had left each other, she was so grief stricken from being separated from him that Koenma had comforted her. She went under the false impression that she loved him and he had fallen for her. They had made their 'love' public two months later by deciding to get married. She was waiting for this day for over a month, but now she was having second thoughts. Then it hit her. She still loved him.

****

**_You will squeeze the life out of me_**

****

She remembered with a sad smile the day they had broken up, if you want to call it that. They had stared at each other of the longest time. She searched through her brain, trying to find something sensible to say, something that he would remember her by. She was going to tell him that she would always love him, but she never got the chance, for he had grabbed her and pulled her to him. He had embraced her so tight that she couldn't breath, and she squeezed him back as hard as she could.

****

**_Bury it  
_****_I won't let you bury it  
_****_I won't let you smother it  
_****_I won't let you murder it_**

****

They were through, though. Even if by some small chance he still loved her, there were less then ten minutes left till the wedding. She really did love him, but she had no doubt in her mind that he had forgotten about her.

'He wouldn't though, he's not like that,' she thought to herself. She couldn't go through with the wedding, she realized. She was going to find him and tell him she still cared. She wouldn't let him end their love; it was too strong to be slain.

****

**_And our time is running out  
_****_And our time is running out  
_****_You can't push it underground  
_****_You can't stop it screaming out_**

****

Suddenly, Keiko popped into the room. "Botan, come on, it's time to go. The ceremony's starting," she said as she dragged Botan out the door.

"Wait, but I can't marry Koenma," Botan began, struggling to explain herself. None of the others besides Kurama knew about their relationship.

"Oh, don't be silly," Keiko said cheerfully, giving Botan a little shake. "Everybody starts having second thoughts right before their wedding. You'll be very happy once it's all over."

"But……." Botan started, but then trailed off. It was no use. She couldn't back down now. She had run out of time.

****

**_How did it come to this?  
_****_Ooooohh_****__**

****

Hiei ran faster and faster, everything was just a blur to him. He only slowed down as he got to Koenma's palace in Spirit world. It was decorated with flowers in the entery way and he could hear wedding music from inside. He prayed it wasn't too late.

****

Botan walked down the isle. She could hear people gasp when they say her and whisper how beautiful she was. She plastered on a fake smile as she gazed at Koenma, who was standing at the alter in a white tux. Next to him was a priest. She didn't want to do this; it was as if she was being forced. He wasn't the one she loved.

Hiei ran past the guards at the entry and charged into the palace. He knew exactly where he was going. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the ceremony was being held. There were signs pointing to a grand ball room and everything. He sprinted towards the doors. He was going to get Botan.

**_You will suck the life out of me_**

****

Botan felt her energy drain as she and Koenma exchanged her vows. The stress of the situation was taking its toll on her and her loss of energy proved it.

"Do you, Koenma, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked Koenma.

"I do," He responded, beaming.

"Do you, Botan, take this man to be your husband?" the priest asked Botan.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. The entire room waited eagerly for her response. "I…I do," she managed weakly.

****

**_Bury it  
_****_I won't let you bury it  
_****_I won't let you smother it  
_****_I won't let you murder it_**

****

The huge door flew open and Hiei entered the ballroom.

"If anyone had a reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace," the priest spoke loudly.

"I object!" Hiei yelled, his voice ringing out through the silence. Koenma looked at him as if he had just been slapped in the face. Botan, on the other hand, looked relieved, overjoyed, and worried all at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Koenma demanded angrily.

Hiei completely ignored him as he bounded down the isle and up to the alter. He grasped Botan's hands in his own and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Botan……" he began.

****

**_And our time is running out  
_****_And our time is running out  
_****_You can't push it underground  
_****_You can't stop it screaming out_**

****

"…….I still love you. I thought I could forget you……but I just couldn't." Botan looked like she was about to cry. Hiei couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing, so he stuck his ground and waited for her to reply.

"_You_ love her? Well, it's a little too late for that now. One kiss and it's a done deal," Koenma explained, staring darkly at Hiei. "Come on Botan, forget him. Botan?"

Botan wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring into Hiei's eyes, complete engrossed in her own little world.

"Botan?" Hiei asked, concern edging his voice. He let go of her hands and blinked at her, a hurt expression forming. 'I'm too late, she doesn't care about me anymore,' he thought. He was about to turn around when Botan finally responded.

"Oh, Hiei!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He wasn't expecting this and he stumbled backwards a few steps. He managed to regain his balance and he kissed her back.

She pulled away from him and breathed into his ear, "I still love you, too. I always have."

****

_**How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh**_

****

Hiei smirked at Botan who was gazing at him adoringly. "Want to get out of here?" he asked her softly. She nodded her head in response, too breathless and happy to say anything.

Hiei swung her up into his arms and ran out the door. He leapt into a nearby window and stood on the sill for a second, calming himself down. With a final leap, he was out of the palace, Botan clinging to his neck in joy.

Everyone in the ballroom was silent as they all stared at the door the bride had just exited out of. The silence was interrupted, however, by the scream of a raging Koenma.

"Where does that little punk get off, stealing my bride?!" he angrily questioned no one in particular. "Botan and I were going to get married! HOW DID IT COME TO THIS!?"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Yes, asphyxiated **IS** a word.

That, my folks, was my first songfic. What do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Reviews are insisted upon and flames are welcome. If your flame is really interesting, I'll print it out and add it to my scrapbook. Heh, just kidding.............**RIVIEW! **


End file.
